


Fat on love

by WhatLisaLoves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Food, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLisaLoves/pseuds/WhatLisaLoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because love and chocolate are almost the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat on love

The concave curve of your belly is tugging on my heart strings. It's not that I think you're not beautiful, but I would like to see your belly a little softer. Filled with food and my love. Nobody, not even you, can live on toast and kisses. 

I kiss the soft skin on your left hip and get out of our bed, quiet and slow, so I don't wake you. You need every scrap of food and sleep you can get. You had some curry before you crashed, but I'm sure you could use more calories. You, no, we've used a lot of energy trying to catch the kidnapper these past three days. You're sleeping now, it's four in the morning. I should go back to bed too, get some sleep. And get some breakfast in you when we wake up. 

My brain must have been focusing on feeding you while I was sleeping because I wake up with a plan to get you to eat more.

A few weeks ago an army mate of mine had sent me a bar of heavy dark chocolate as a belated birthday gift. Not sure why, because I've never fancied dark chocolate, but you, on the other hand, love it. I saw you looking at it and I put it away. Thinking that maybe I could use it to lure you out of the beginning of a dark mood. Everybody knows chocolate makes people happy. And you have a sweet tooth, even if you'd be the one to deny hardest.

But first breakfast, something more than dry toast. I think I can seduce you into eating some scrambled eggs on toast and a few rashers of bacon.

You come into the kitchen, soft and sleepy with a mop of bed hair. You slink into my arms and curl up against me. It still surprises me how tactile you are. It is as if you've been touch-starved for most of your life, which you likely are. You deny yourself every luxury until I push it upon you. Food, tea, affection, sleep.

"Morning love, ready for a spot of breakfast?"

You nod into my neck and mumble something about brushing your teeth.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, take a shower too."

You disappear into the bathroom and I keep an eye on the food on the stove while I tidy up the table to make room for our plates. One of your experiments looks kind of volatile and I move it with a steady hand. After a quick wipe with a wet cloth I deem it safe enough and put the plates, cutlery and tea cups on it.

I just finished cooking the eggs and bacon when I hear you coming out of the bathroom, perfect timing. You come back to the kitchen with more kisses and sit down. Somehow you always eat about half of what I put on your plate so I decide to put a little more than usual on it. A big ladle of eggs because you need the proteins and crispy bacon. The toaster pops and after adding the toast to our plates I sit down and begin eating. The more I nag, the less you seem inclined to actually eat so I shut up. And to my surprise, it works. You talk, you eat and without realizing it, you eat enough to satisfy me. I don't try to keep the conversation going, I can see your eyes drooping.

You need more sleep, you've only had six hours, not enough after three days of running around after a child stealing bastard. 

"Go back to bed love, I'll clean and come too."

Grateful that I don't have to go to the clinic today I get up and put our plates in the sink. You kiss my neck and wander back to our bed. I hear a satisfied sigh and know you'll be asleep in under a minute. After the washing up I make another cuppa for myself and I get the chocolate bar from the cupboard designated to only keep edibles.

I'm not going to wake you up to eat, but when we wake up, I'll see if I can get you to eat some of it. 

I wake up a few hours later with your lips on my neck and a stealthy hand worming it's way into my pants. I can't help the grin that's forming on my face and turn my head to you. You draw me into a long, warm kiss that sends a shiver through my spine.

"Why did you bring a chocolate bar into bed?"

"Because you like it, it's Swiss dark chocolate."

"Why would I want chocolate when I have you?"

I sit up and get the bar from my nightstand.

"Because love and chocolate are almost the same."

I push you on your back, break off a piece of chocolate and put it in my mouth. You seem puzzled, so I show you the chocolate between my teeth and lean in closer. You don't understand yet, but as soon we start kissing, you melt into me and the chocolate melts into our mouths. Your moan is dark and heady, just like the chocolate. After minutes of lazy kissing, I pull away and you open your eyes, pupils dilated and hungry for more.  
I suddenly have an appreciation for dark chocolate.


End file.
